War's Fever
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Three months at war...That's all it took. With this odd war over, the sixteen-year-old Ed makes his way back to Risembool, injured, but alive. T:Blood, violence, language -The reading is better than the summary!- EdWin slight Royai
1. Returning Home

_Look, my fellow fan girls, you don't know how much it upset me to __**think **__this, let alone write it. So I'm sorry, but I wanted to share this with the world._

**Me: But really, I'm sorry!**

**Ed: You should be, humph.**

**Al: Brother, don't be that way.**

**Ed: Would you be happy if she wrote a story about something like this happening to you, now would you?**

**Al: The readers don't know what happens yet, Brother…**

**Ed: Oh…Right…Heh heh.**

**Me: You're very lucky you didn't just ruin that. *Sigh* I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, or the characters. But the plot line is mine!**

Chapter One: Returning Home

Roy winced at the sight before him. He felt powerless, useless, and as if he should be blamed. His darkened eyes followed the limp figure being carried by a stretcher pass by. A shadow cast over his eyes, and his bangs hung low. He had had no power in this decision. He had had a feeling it would turn out like this. But did anyone listen to him?...No.

He still felt as if he should be blamed….If he would have just protected him…If he would have just paid more attention instead of focusing more on his own life…

No. That's wrong. He _was _trying to protect the younger alchemist, but he was also trying not to let anyone else get kill on his team. A war of four months, and 20 soldiers were dead…Gone forever…And there was nothing he could do about it.

That isn't the complete truth. He _could _have tried to bring each of them back to life, although those attempts would have been pointless. Pointless attempts are not worth dying for. At least, ones like that.

On the other hand, saving one of your men is a different story.

Roy let out a sigh, and began to walk towards the building in front of him. He hated, no, he _despised _war. He felt lucky, although. He had been given no illogical orders to have to disobey. The last time he had been at war…

He shook away the thought. Opening the door, he felt a hand touch his arm. "Sir?"

"Yes, Hawkeye?" He recognized her voice, her touch…

"The General wants to speak with you." Her voice was light. Her eyes were filled with a feeling that looked as if she could just embrace him, right there.

With a nod, the Colonel walked in the detection the General should have been in. "Sir?" Roy asked with a salute. The man turned around, and gave a look that was almost a glare. Roy wasn't shocked at this look. This man had never really like him. Though, he had slightly wished the General would have lightened his mood on him that day.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, take a seat."  
Encasing a sigh, Roy walked over to a chair.

A soft moan escaped into the air. Only slightly, his eyes opened.

Light.

It pierced through what used to be darkness in his mind. From his point of view, the luminosity looked abnormally bright. He quickly shut his eyes fully.

He felt lightheaded, and the ground—bed—under him seemed to be moving, even though he was laying still. The darkness in his mind swirled with darkened spots of green and purple that were almost fully see-through. Then it all stopped. Everything quit moving for a split second, only for him to make out the words, "Are you awake, FullMetal sir?"

Ross. Lt. Maria Ross.

Although he could barely grasp this thought, he opened his eyes once more. His pupils weren't glimmering gold like normal. The fogginess in his eyes from lack of sleep and pain had turned the color into a murky goldish-brown.

Her mouth was moving. _Wha…What is she saying?_

Ed couldn't make out the words coming from the Lt.'s mouth. He strained hard to hear, but he couldn't tell. "……Ed…." He could just barely make out his name.

"…..Listening to-….."

"…You okay-…."

"…-ward!"

A pain shot through him suddenly. His right arm felt…Missing? His eyes quickly glanced over to his shoulder. _Crap…_ He looked over the spot where his arm should have been. The steel plate attached to his shoulder seemed fine, until he glanced at it closer. A crack from the left side of it ran along to the bottom right edge. Was that why he was in so much pain?

The Lt. grumbled. _He's obviously not paying any attention to me…_ Bloch walked up behind her. "Is he doing any better?"

With a sigh, Maria answered her partner. "He's in pretty good condition. He doesn't seem able to _focus _right now, but the only bad thing is his arm."

Bloch glanced over at Ed's right arm—or where it had been. "That means we're going to have to take him to Risembool soon."

"Yep." She said with another sigh. "We should get going, Bloch." She turned around, and began walking out the door, her partner following her.

Roy grumbled as he opened the General's office door, walking into the hallway. All he really wanted to do was go home and fall onto his bed. Sleep was so tempting at that moment; his desk even seemed to be calling him. He walked into his office, grabbed his coat, and began to leave. He intentionally ignored the mountain of paperwork piled on his desk. A bed sound much more comforting than his desk right then.

Riza looked up from a paper she was reading. "Colonel?" An odd look positioned on her face. "Why are you leaving…Now?"

Roy yawned. "I'm tired." He rubbed the back of his head. "And the General gave me the rest of the day off, along with the rest of the soldiers who participated." He glanced at her. "So are going to go home and catch up on some rest?"

She smiled. "Maybe…"

Roy blinked, and then looked at the rest of his group. "Okay. I'll see you all in the morning."  
He paused then looked at Warrant Officer Falman. "If you get any news on FullMetal, tell me." He gritted his teeth at the end of his sentence. "Good night." He walked out of the door, slipping his jacket over his shoulders. Again, he let his bangs hang over his face. Pushing the door of Central Head Quarters, he walked out into the night, the breeze catching his hair and lifting it off his face, the full moon casting his shadow out behind him.


	2. Off to Risembool!

_All right, next chapter! I have two people to thank.  
Eh hem. Thank you __**Orange Singer**__ and __**Very Swapeh. **__  
But yes, critique is a good thing! I'm happy to get it! Critique and criticize! It'll make my story better!!  
_

**(Oh, and yes, be happy Armstrong fans…-_-)**

**  
Ed: Finally!  
Me: Oh shut up, will you?!  
Ed: Make me!!  
Me: Uhm, Al, will you do the disclaimer?  
Al: Sure!  
Me: *Smirks* Winry, give me your wrench.  
Winry: *Hands over wrench* Uhm, okay?  
Me: Come here, Edward!  
Ed: Gah!!!  
Al: Haha. That's your fault, Brother.  
Ed: Al, you traitor!!!  
Al: FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist.**

Chapter Two: Off to Risembool!

Edward grumbled. This train ride was going to _suck_*. Days had passed, and he was in a good enough condition to get on a train and leave Central, though Roy hadn't really wanted him to leave yet. Him lacking a right arm, someone from Central tagged along.  
Alphonse was sitting beside him, though neither of them were talking. They would have been distracted before a real conversation began, anyway.  
"Oh such a wonderful brotherly love!!…."  
Edward sighed, and looked out the window. This reminded him of the time when Hughes came to tell him what Roy had said, and a few other things…  
A sudden pang hit him, and he couldn't tell if it was the pain in his shoulder or his heart. He winced unnoticeably, and shifted his gaze back to his bodyguard.

His eyes weren't laid there for very long.

He immediately looked down. He was glad he was finally in his usual clothes and not some blue, stiff uniform. He eyed his red sleeve that hung there limply. He sighed. The train lurched forward. As it began to move, Ed felt his eyelids grow heavy.

His head leaned against the train, and suddenly Armstrong's voice grew foggy…

"_Get off me!" I could barely get that out. My breathing was choppy, and it was difficult to see. The only thing I could see was him…and the bomb in his hand. "You're an idiot! You'll die, too!" The man smirked. "Like I'd live any longer after this…if I walk out of this building, I'll get gunned down. I have to help my country in some way!" _He's insane! _I couldn't breathe. His grip around my neck grew tighter, and his thumb almost pushed the cap off the bomb…Almost. _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **__The door sounded ready to fall off its hinges. I couldn't see who was outside, since the windows were boarded up. At that moment, I really didn't care. All I wanted was him off me. His voice was raspy, but very loud. "Don't you dare come in here! I'll kill 'em! I'll kill the damn kid!" That's when I knew it. No one was going to save me. I was done. I was going to die. Only a single thought was in my head…_I'm sorry…Alphonse…

_ALPHONSE! _

_I was given energy from the thought of my younger brother. I had to save him. I would bring his body back from the other side. I couldn't die before then. _

"_GAH!" The man's scream in pain echoed through the room. I took my left foot away from his face, and his grip on my neck went loose. My vision was blurry, and my consciousness didn't want to stay with me. I pushed myself off the floor, stumbling as I went. My blue uniform had turned red on my chest. I glanced at the man that was lying on the floor. He had been bleeding. That wasn't my blood. It was…his? I gasped in for more breath. I reached wearily for the door. "FullMetal, sir?!" My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't even opened the door yet and I felt like I was having a panic attack. I grabbed the doorknob and shoved the door open. The look on one of the soldiers face gave me an uneasy feeling. I took in a shaky breath. I glanced around. It was…Horrid. All I could see was crimson liquid all over the streets. Bodies were laying everywhere. The buildings were falling apart. I turned around in just enough time to let my pupils grow small. A kid stood there…Ten feet from me. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but his mouth was moving. Before I could give even a guess, he reached under his shirt. When his hand came back, several pins were in his hand._

_I heard one of the men around me start to say, "RUN!" But he was cut off by a huge explosion. I tried to clap my hands together. I tried to make a wall. But I couldn't. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't focus. It was all I could do to raise my arm. I blistering pain rang through my shoulder, and then…_

"GAH!"

Edward's head shot up and his eyes flew open. He was panting. A drop of sweat rolled down his face. "Brother…Are you okay?"

Ed sighed. He was on a train. He wasn't at war. "I'm fine, Al."

_It was just a dream…A nightmare…I'm fine! No one's trying to kill me…At the moment!_

He slightly chuckled at the thought. He was pretty sure no one was out to get him since Scar wasn't there…He felt the train come to a stop. "I was asleep that long?"

"Yes, Brother."

"Damn."

"But you need your rest, Edward!" The bellowing voice caught Ed off guard. "Sleeping is good! Letting you body take a break will mean better results later!"

Ed let out a sigh of discontent. He mumbled, "In that case," he eyed the Major. "I think I'd rather be sleeping…"

The three of them stood up. Walking towards the front of the train, Ed slightly stretched. Walking down the stairs, he was practically blinded by sunlight. He slightly stumbled, but finally reached the flat, even concrete ground.

He let out a sigh. Now it was time to deal with Winry.

_Maybe she'd understand, since I was at war and all…Doubt it…_

He winced at the thought of her wrench upside his head and fury in her eyes. He hated it when she looked that way…Especially since she normally looked like that when she was beating the living crap out of him*…

He walked over to the dirt road that led to Winry's house. Again, he sighed. "We should get going, Brother." And yet again, he sighed. "I know, I know."

Armstrong walked up behind them. "Let us be going, boys!"

And with that, he pushed them onto walking up the road.

*1-Yay manga thing!! Well you see, in one of the FullMetal Alchemist manga, someone actually uses the term "Sucks." I thought it was kind of funny, so I felt like putting it in here! (#1)

*2-Yes. I did it. Envy from the manga. He does in fact say, "Getting the living crap beat out of you." Hehe, so yay Envy thing!! (#4)


	3. Good News of Despair

_Alright! The next chapter!!! ^.^ Sorry, it is kind of taking me a while, but…Oh! And for those of you who are reading my other FullMetal Alchemist fan fiction, I will try to post the next chapter! The same goes for the rest of my fan fictions! I'm trying here, people!!_

_I'd like to thank _Very Swampeh, Orange Singer, baconinthesoap64, _and _Pink Pagoda_! Thanks for the support, guys!_

_And for the record, this chapter contains a small Roy spoiler. I warned you, so don't get angry at me._

**Ed: ….**

**Me: Oh quit sulking!**

**Ed: ….**

**Me: What?! Winry hits you upside the head all the time, yet you talk to her!!**

**Ed:!! But that's different.**

**Me: How so?**

**Al: *Sigh* FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl doesn't own or take ownership of FullMetal Alchemist.**

Chapter Three: Good News of Despair

A house came into view. From the distance they were at, no one could make out the young, blonde girl sitting on the porch. A black dog with a metal, prosthetic front limb was sitting beside her, enjoying the feeling of her hand scratching behind his ears.

Ed looked hard as the continued walking, but then he thought of something that made his gaze change directions.

"Crap…"

Al looked at him.

Ed let out a sigh. "I forgot to call. Again…"

Al laughed, "They'll be fine."

_No. Winry's probably worried sick because I promised I'd call her when I got back! But it isn't my fault! Hell, I don't even remember when we got back!_

The girl seemed to be staring out into space, as if in a trance. Her azure eyes were planted on the single cloud that was drifting through the slightly chilled air. A small sigh escaped her lips. _Ed said he'd call when he got back…Did something happen?...Is he hurt?...Is he…_The though pierced her as if a blade had just been shoved through her chest. _But…No! He's fine! I just know it!!_

She shook her head rapidly, her blonde hair flailing around her. The thought of him being hurt—or worse—wouldn't leave her mind. She tried to let her mind wander again, and for her to be peaceful once more.

She had a feeling that all peacefulness had flushed out of her, and gone numb with the rest of her body.

Somehow, her gaze cast over to the dirt path that led from her grandma's stairs and down a long hill. Her small pupils suddenly grew larger and began to glisten. A small, blond male was walking up the path, his crimson cloak flowing out behind him. A suit of armor, who was walking beside him, was carrying a chocolate suitcase. A large man was behind the two. His blonde curl stuck up from his bald head, and the collar of his white shirt slightly gripped his neck.

Her lip trembled slightly.

"Ed…?" Her voice was quiet.

"Edward! Alphonse!"

Her voice was loud and carried over the grassy hill, reaching the short male. His amber eyes that had been planted on the ground shot up and he set his gaze upon the female.

When Ed arrived at the porch, a grin was on his face. Winry was also smiling. She was glad he had made it back in one piece. The smile was wiped off when she noticed the limp sleeve of his coat.

"Ed…"

She could spit out another word. There was no "how could you have broken the best automail I've ever made?!" or "You've been doing something reckless again, haven't you?"

That would have been a stupid question, anyway. She knew how he could have broken it. But a few things did go through her mind that made her feel kind of uneasy. When she noticed the bandage plastered on the side of his face, she let out a sigh. She'd only feel guilt if she fussed at him right now. This was different from before. He hadn't _just _been doing his job, or searching for the Philosopher's Stone, or both. He had gone and fought in war…It didn't seem fair, to her, at least. They stuck a sixteen –year-old into some big war so they could win. When you put it that way, it sounds a little selfish and cruel, doesn't it?

She sucked in some air and blinked a few times. She held back the urge to jump up and throw herself around him. Not to mention crying. She was always there for him, and now he comes back from war and she can only say his name?

She didn't have time to say anything, anyway.

The door behind Winry opened, and an older, short lady walked out. She looked up at him with a grin. "Welcome back, Shorty."

"Like you've got room to talk you half pint hag!"

Al walked up to Winry, and then greeted her. He said he was going to bring Ed's bag inside, so Winry accompanied him.

Al walked up the stairs with _ka-clunks. _He opened the bedroom door, Winry close behind him. He set the suitcase down beside Edward's bed.

"He Al?"

He turned around to face Winry. "Yes?"

"Is Ed…" She sat down on Al's bed. "…Different?"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean…Has he been acting strange or anything? Like maybe from the…." She cut short her statement with a sigh.

"Like maybe from the war? Maybe a little bit, Winry. He's expectedly tired a lot lately. But he's fine, trust me. I'm pretty sure he wasn't ordered to…" He stopped, and then picked up another subject. "He handled it well, Winry. I'm sure of it."

He mentally kicked himself for almost saying 'I'm pretty sure he wasn't ordered to kill people.' He almost brought up her parents being killed by Roy in the Rebellion.

~*~*~

Glancing over the boy's automail port, Pinako's eyes narrowed. "Ed…Has your shoulder been in any pain?"

"Huh?" The question caught him off guard.

In response, the old woman pressed her small hand onto his automail port.

"GAH!" A pain rang through his shoulder, and stayed there. He had noticed some stinging in his shoulder, but nothing that severe.

Pinako scowled. Winry looked puzzled, so she looked over her grandmother and examined the problem. She stepped back some, and then looked right at Ed, who looked just as confused as he had when this started.

"Ed… There is a serious problem."

**I'm sorry it is taking me so long! Really, I am! For that matter, I have the next two chapters written…Just not typed…-.-" Anyway, just please be patient and loyal and don't decide to leave me behind 'cause I'm taking so long! **

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


	4. Not Just Needles

_I'm taking forever, I know, I know, I KNOW! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY, TOO! PLEASE forgive me! T-T_

_A special thanks to: _**Orange Singer**_, _**Very Swampeh**, **baconinthesoap64**,**Pink Pagoda**_,_**WingedMusicAlchemist, **_and _**shinespire**_! Thanks!! -^.^- The support helps! Really!_

**Me: -huggles Ed- ZOM GOSH ED! I haven't seen you in forever!**

**Ed: ?**

**Winry: She's having a fan girl spazz moment.**

**Ed: …Why?**

**Winry: -Whispers in Ed's ear-**

**Ed: Ohhhhhh! Okay. But, hey! I didn't die!**

**Winry: Shhhhhh!**

**All of you peoples reading: ?**

**Ed: Can I tell the readers?**

**Winry: No, Silly! They have to wait until chapter six is actually typed and NOT STILL in Fan Girl's notebook.**

**Ed: Oh alright. –turns to readers- FullMetal-EdwardElric-FanGirl doesn't own or claim to own FullMetal Alchemist.**

Chapter Four: Not Just Needles

At first, Ed was just silent. He felt himself tremble a little before asking in a quiet, slightly child-like voice. "What?"

He had been confident about it the first time. But again?

He reran what was wrong through his head. _The metal plate connected to my shoulder has a major crack in it. If another piece of automail is connected, the connection will fail. And according to Granny, it had a higher chance of killing me than the surgery itself._

It had been bad enough the first time, with two limbs starting off fresh. But this time… This time they'd have to disconnect the old port, meaning they'd take all of his nerves from the port and have to connect it to a new one.

Just thinking about it made him ache.

"Alright." He said firmly, regaining his grip. "I'll do it."

"Somehow I knew you'd make your mind up that fast. You know this is going to hurt like hell, right?"

Ed slightly chuckled. "I've gone through it once already, haven't I?"

"This is nothing to laugh about."

Winry's voice startled Edward.

"This surgery could kill you."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"You'd better keep that promise."

"I will!"

~*~*~*~

Ed cringed. All he could feel was pain; a throbbing that pulsed through his body. He gripped the side of the bed and another bead od sweat trickled down his face.

_Twick_

"Gnnnnnn!" He muffled the shout of pain that was trying to escape his throat.

"I'm sorry, Ed!" Winry said. "This is the best we can do!"

Ed's reply was a shaky breath and another cringe in pain. "I-I can handle it…"

Winry narrowed her eyes at the sound of the door behind her creaking open. "Alphonse!"

"Eeep!"

_Slam!_

To Winry, this seemed all too familiar. Everything seemed just like it had been when they were kids, except them being older and things of the sort.

Al sighed. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, leaning against the wall in the darkness, where just on the other side his brother was in immense pain; all for his sake, no doubt. Finally, when the sun was just appearing over the hills and soft light was creeping its way into the room, the door beside the fifteen-year-old opened.

"We're finished…"

Al walked into the room, and set his gaze on the short blonde taking ragged breaths on the bed before him.

The suit of armor let out a sigh.

It had been a success.

Ed was still gripping the bed. That had freaking _hurt. _He let out a small moan that no one but himself could hear. Now it was time for rehabilitation.

Joy.

He grimaced at the thought of having to _retrain _his arm. At least this time walking would be a problem. Now it was just writing, picking things up, using alchemy…

_Crap…_

Winry groggily walked over stairs and subconsciously made her way to her room. She slid across her carpet and, not very gracefully, fell face-first into her bed with an _urumph. _

She sprawled out and almost instantly fell asleep. Ed would be fine for the time being…

~*~*~*~*~

Morning seemed to come all too soon. Sitting up, she crawled out of bed and slowly made her way down the stairs. "Good morning, Granny!" She said with a cheerful tone when she reached the kitchen.

Pinako looked up from the letter she was reading. "I'm surprised you're up the early."

Winry slightly laughed, then gestured towards the patient room. "Is Ed doing okay?" In response, the older woman gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Ed. He's in the 'sick bed' still, right?"

"Edward isn't here, Winry…"

"What are you talking about? He is too here! We did automail surgery on him yesterday!" She was pretty sure it was yesterday, anyway. She had no idea how long she had been asleep.

Winry quickly went past the surgery equipment and walked into a cream colored room with one bed with plain white sheets on it and a table beside the bed. Surely enough, the room was empty.

"Ed hasn't come home from w-…" Pinako stopped midsentence and kept her eyes planted on the letter in her small hand. "Oh…Oh God…" Winry grew silent, but then asked, "What's the matter?"

"P-put a hold on that new design for Ed's arm, will you?"

Shock grasped Winry and didn't allow her to think straight. She suddenly found herself shaking her head rapidly and trembling. "No! He's not….He can't be…"

Practically on cue, a loud clap of thunder took hold of the silence and the lights flickered. The thunderous sound of rain falling filled their ears. Instantly, Winry dashed for the door and flung herself out into the storm. She could hear her grandmother's voice in the background. "Winry!!"

The stinging liquid that was escaping her eyes mixed with the precipitation rolling down her face. She felt her legs go numb, and she tumbled into the mushy ground, causing a flood of mud to cover her.

_It couldn't have all possibly been a dream! He's been back! I know he has!_

She lay there, letting the rain soak her to the bone, making her clothes heavy and stick to her skin. She let a moan escape her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ed…You can't…"

"Winry!" She felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Winry!" _Ed…? _She cracked her eyes partly open. "Winry! Wake up!"

The blond stared at the elder lady for a few moments. Had it really only been a dream?

"Winry, get up. It's already one o'clock."

Yep. This was real.

Winry sighed and said, "Okay, okay." She crawled out of bed and watched Pinako leave her room and close the door. She felt her bottom lip tremble and she fell to her knees. In a hushed tone, she said to herself, "Man…That was scary…"


	5. War's Fever

_WOOT CHAPTER FIVE! _

_Many thanks to: _**Very Swampeh,****Orange Singer, baconinthesoap64, Pink Pagoda, deddosora-, WingedMusicAlchemist, shinespire, peaceofmindalchemist, dark0shade, **_and_ **Lady-x-Exorcist**_!! You are all very important because it is obvious I love reviews and my reader's opinions! I really like hearing from you all because that'll help make my story better. Thanks!!!_

**Ed: **…She disappeared?

**Winry: **She's in her room.

**Ed: **Doing?

**Winry: **She said she's 'oober excited about upcoming romance' and she 'needed to go ducktape' her 'mouth so' she 'wouldn't say anything.'

**Ed: **Ah… I see… WAIT! Romance?

**Winry: **Yeah. If anyone hasn't noticed, the summary changed. It is now EdWin and slight Royai.

**Ed: **When did she do that?

**Winry: **A while ago.

**Al: **Wow... Well, FullMetal-EdwardElric-FanGirl doesn't own or say she owns FullMetal Alchemist, though it is obvious she wishes she does.

_Side Note__: THIS IS NOT THE END! Just because the title of this chapter is the same as the story title, it doesn't mean it's over! It won't be over until I say "THE END!" Okay? Also, there's a bit of a time skip in here. ^_^ Thanks!_

Chapter Five: War's Fever

Rain pitter-pattered on the windows, and thunder echoed along the sky. Lightning occasionally flashed, not long after came another roaring _boom! _from outside, seeming to almost shake the walls.

_Slosh._

The bowl of water in her hands tipped slightly, making its contents move around. Setting the blue-green bowl on the table beside the bed, she paused to pick up another cloth that was now lying on the floor.

_Shouldn't this be…?_

She turned towards the male who lay on the bed, noticing the bit of contortion he was in. Lying on his left side, he head was turned to an angle, and his left hand was covering his forehead.

She sighed.

Putting the old cloth on the table, she fetched the new one and wrung it out. Placing it on the boy's head after folding it, another sigh escaped her lips. Even though he finally finished rehabilitation, he still had a fever. She guessed he had caught a cold or something, but in the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong.

Winry stood there for a moment and stared at his face. He was just so…He just seemed so young when he was sleeping (Yeah, of course, that was _exactly _what she was thinking. -_- And in great detail, too, huh?). She turned around, shoving the thought out of her head. Walking towards the door, she heard a small whimper. Quickly turning on heel, she looked at the wincing Edward.

"Ed…?"

The boy shifted slightly in his sleep.

Winry calmed slightly. She sighed, turned around, and placed her hand on the doorknob. _Click. _With a quick motion, the door was open and the room was exposed to the hallway. She closed the door slowly. _Click._

Walking down the hallway, she caught Pinako's voice.

"—But still…I wasn't to know what happened. You can't break a port easily, especially with that amount of damage."

"I do too, Granny," Al's voice replied. "Brother hasn't said a word about it. Maybe he doesn't think we need to know, possibly keeping us from it for reasons of, like, protecting us? I suppose he'll tell us when he thinks it's necessary, I guess…"

"…I suppose so…"

Ed's fingers twitched, and he suddenly clawed onto the bed sheet. He had turned upright sometime after Winry left, so he would have been staring at the ceiling, had his eyes been open. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was glistening with sweat.

"No…"

His voice was small and weak as it echoed through the empty room. "N-no…"

"_NO!"_

_He could feel it. The darkness was closing in on him. He could hear the thunder and the rain. But he couldn't see. Everything was black, but suddenly a voice started echoing around him. _

"_I'll be gunned down if I walk out there, I'll be gunned down anyway!"_

"_Don't you dare come in here! I'll kill 'em!"_

……

**CLAP!**

_Suddenly, he felt himself fall into a grass…wet grass. Almost instantly he was soaked. Shivering, Ed stumbled to his feet. Examining his surroundings, he noticed he was on a hill. He turned around, and his pupils turned small._

_Soaked by the pouring rain, Winry stood there, shouting something he couldn't hear. Even though he couldn't tell what she was saying, her expression looked upset. He tried to walk towards her, but his legs were frozen. His flesh arm reached out towards her, and he tried to yell._

_It only came out in a husky grunt._

_Winry quickly looked to the side, and then started to sprint towards him. _

_**Bang!!!**_

_Winry's pupils went small and foggy, and she collapsed to the ground only a few feet from him._

_Ed's body went numb and he collapsed to the ground. His breathing was shaky and his eyes were planted on the crimson liquid that that was pouring from her chest, right where her heart was. His eyes traveled down in horror. _

_All he could do was stare at the weapon that had fallen out of his hand. _

_Pushing his eyelids together hard, he mumbled in a raspy voice, "No…" He cracked his eyelids open slightly, only to notice the change in scenery. She was…gone?_

_Getting up slowly, Ed noticed he wasn't wet anymore, and the ground wasn't soft and squishy, rather, it was rough and jagged. Glancing around, he stepped back a bit in shock. He couldn't be here again…_

_The blown up buildings…_

_The people lying on the ground, lifeless…_

_The red tainted ground…_

"_Major, come on!" A man's voice behind him snapped him out of his trance. "Yeah," he replied without thinking of the words, and sprinted after the sergeant who had spoken. The pistol at his waist seemed heavier than normal. He could hear his shaky breaths echoing around him as he sprinted down the rugged pathway. He kept glancing around, his eyes darting this way and that._

_Suddenly, the sound many people's charging feet erupted behind them. Quickly turning on heel, Ed barked a command. "To the side!"_

_His order was a second too late. _

_A loud gunshot went off as Ed ducked to the side and clapped in hands. He shoved them onto the ground, and a wall began to form across the street they were in. Quickly, he rushed to a fallen officer, who was gasping and grasping his shoulder. Examining it, he noted that the bullet had gone straight through. Turning to the sergeant, he put forth a command. "I want him taken straight to a medic, pronto." Ed ripped off a piece of his jacket (you know, the tan ones?) for a makeshift bandage and wrapped it tightly. "Don't let this slip until he's there. We don't need him bleeding out before he can be helped." He helped the solider stagger to his feet and looked at his two team members. "Now, run." _

"_But sir, you'll be left alone." There were only two members of his team present. _

"_I can catch up with you, but you both need a head start. Go!"_

"_I-I…"_

"_Can't leave me here to deal with these bastards? Yes, you can, and that's an order."_

_The two men nodded and gave a solute before sprinting (however fast the injured could, at least) away. Ed turned towards the wall. _I don't want to do this… _He clapped his hands. _I really don't want to do this!

_The wall began to lower, but the structure of the buildings in front of him began to weaken. A roar of chants and angry screams sounded at the walls disappearance. _

_Ed winced. _

_**Bam! Crash!**_

…

"I'm sorry…" Ed's mumbling voice echoed through the small room, and he shifted slightly, still gripping onto the bed sheets as if his life depended on them. "I'm so…sorry…"

_-_

_-_

**So, what's you think? Good? Bad? Yay I updated? **

**Please review! I lovelovelove reviews!**


	6. The Letter Part One

_Many thanks to: _**Very Swampeh, Orange Singer, baconinthesoap64, Pink Pagoda, deddosora-, WingedMusicAlchemist, shinespire, peaceofmindalchemist, dark0shade, DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy, Lady-x-Exorcist,** **Holly Short of the Lep recon**_,_ **merlyn1382**, **Maybird123 **(:heart: you forever Tori! xD), _and _**Phoenix07**_! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you sooo much for taking the time to read this! xD Especially those of you who have stuck with it. ;3 :heart!: _

**Ed: **Where the Hell did she go this time? (Shame on you, Ed! Bad language! -.-)

**Winry: **The closet.

**Ed: **The…closet…?

**Winry: **She locked herself in there until she got this chapter typed and posted…

**Ed: **Ah…So, hey, was this the romance chapter she was talking about so much recently?

**Winry: **Actually, yes! She said she's very excited about it. –laughs-

**Ed: **Why does she tell _you _all of these things, anyway? She's _my _fangirl.

**Winry: **You wouldn't understand, Ed. So don't worry about it, 'kay? Anyway, Fangirl doesn't own or says she owns FullMetal Alchemist, even though she wishes she did.

**Ed: **Hey! Answer me!

**Scary Ominous Voice: **You're part of the page is up! You two need shut up and let the story go on!

**Ed and Winry: **-back away slowly and then make a mad dash for the door-

_Side note: __I'm evil. EVIILLLL! This chapter was super long, so…;3 You'll hate me for this, I promise. x'D Just wait until the end. You thought violent cliffhangers were bad? Pssh. Just see the one that requires no fighting whatsoever. ;3_

Chapter Six: The Letter (Part One)

"Good morning, Miss Riza!"

Winry cheerfully opened the door, though her smile was only as big as she could muster. The entire house seemed to be pretty gloomy since Ed arrived back home and had the surgery.

"Hello, Winry." The sniper woman smiled and looked at the younger girl. "How is Edward doing?"

"Not…awesome." (Inwardly, she snickered because of how much Ed used that word.) "He's running a fever, so he's asleep right now." Winry's face fell, only slightly. Then she looked up at Riza. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh, no, I have to get back to HQ and take care of things." Winry noticed the small sweat-drop Hawkeye tried to cover up. "But will you please give this to Ed?"

"Of course!" The girl answered with a smile and took the envelope from Riza's hand.

"But, please, Winry. If Ed wants you to read it, he'll let you. Don't read it with his permission. That's an ord—" Riza paused, smiled to herself, and began again. "Just don't, okay?"

Winry nodded, and the two women said their goodbyes. With that, Riza waltzed off to her car and Winry shut the door with a small sigh.

_No reading…_

Winry nodded, and marched off to her room.

.

Three days passed. Ed still hadn't been in good enough condition to read yet (yay fevers…?) and Winry was constantly finding herself edging towards the filing cabinet she put the letter in days before. Eventually Winry figured out what was in the envelope. The letter was addressed _from _Edward, to 'all whom it may concern.'

And this was just on the front.

Every time she caught herself formulating a quick plan to read it, she'd curse herself and say she didn't really need to know what Ed's last words might have been, because he was alive. Right?

The next night, it was late, and curiosity was poking and prodding Winry so much to the point she couldn't even sleep. She sat straight up in bed, and groaned. She'd never sleep for the rest of her life if _this _kept up.

…

So now it was a health issue, eh?

Ed _surely _couldn't complain if she read it because her _life _depended on it. Right?

Of course. He had no way to criticize if he found out, now (at least that's what she told herself. Of course, she knew she'd feel bad for getting into his business like that later, especially if it was really personal. But, alas, this was a risk she was willing to take).

The trip downstairs seemed to take _years_ as she tried to muffle her steps and cringed as each step squeaked.

The filing cabinet drawer seemed to open much louder than usual that night, and she winced as she slowly pulled it open, as muffled as possible. Callused, pale fingers slipped down in between the folders inside the cold, metal drawer, and pulled the 'forbidden' letter.

Of course, Winry had a reason then, so the labeling as 'forbidden' was officially taken off.

More like unofficially and personally, but little details, little details.

She held the envelope between her fingers like it was a fragile prize that if even held the wrong was would make it go up in flames and be lost forever, not to mention burning the living snot out of your hands in the process. ((Me: o.o Dangerous, aren't you Ed? You even can make a _letter _hurt people…HA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE EVEN THAT AMAZING! BUT IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER BECAUSE—))

She made the trip up the stairs a little swifter and more graceful this time, but she swore the world was against her due to her door's loudmouth self. ((Me: JERK-FACE PARENTHESE! CUTTING OFF MY FANGIRL RANT LIKE THAT!))

Nothing wanted to be quiet, huh?

She eventually sat down in the chair at her work desk in her room in one piece, thankful she hadn't woken anyone up.

At least she didn't _think _so.

Opening the envelope, she slid out its contents quietly and noticed as a much smaller square feel out in the process. She glanced from the regular sheet of paper in her hand, to the square on her desk, until she noticed how the smaller piece was folded.

She smiled, and put the first letter back in the envelope.

Because, you know, not _everyone _would get a personal letter from _Edward Elric_ as a 'I went out to war and never came back.'

She picked up the note and studied it. She could remember clearly, way back when, when she used to fold a piece of paper exactly like that the same way multiple times during English class. Passing notes had always been fun, and silly ((Me: For more details, read my story "Pass Notes"! x3)), but what could you expect?

You know, they'd always really liked eachoth—Woah! Wait, did she almost just _think _that?

_Silly thoughts from a complex-minded girl._ Winry shook her head, sending sheets of blonde hair swishing around her, and smiled sheepishly as a deep scarlet heated up her face.

Taking in a deep breath, the girl slowly opened up the sheet of cream-colored paper.

She began:

"Dear Winry…"

Fear the cliffhanger. Yes. ;3 You don't even know what it says. Isn't it AWFUL? x'D This is a relatively long chapter, so I split it up. :3 And I wanted a cliffy. xD

Ed: You just wanted more chapters because you already know how you'll end it and you're afraid if you don't give it enough chapters you won't get nearly the amount of readers you want. This being said, you are trying to put unneeded drama into an already plenty dramatic story.

Me: …Winry told you what happens next, didn't she?

Ed: …-sweatdrop- Yes!

Me: Heh. ;3

Reviwes are lobve-filled! :heart!:

Oh

Em

Gee!

Look

At

It

The

Button

Is

Lonely!

It Says

"Click

Me!"

You

don't want a button to

be LONELY, do

you now?

;3


	7. The Letter Part Two

**Very Swampeh, Orange Singer, baconinthesoap64, Pink Pagoda, deddosora-, WingedMusicAlchemist, shinespire, peaceofmindalchemist, dark0shade, DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy, Lady-x-Exorcist,** **Holly Short of the Lep recon**_,_ **merlyn1382**, **Maybird123****,****Phoenix07**_, _**Sherry Leblanc****, S J Smith, **_and_** the Curse of Forever**_, I give all my thanks! I love you all! Thanks for reviewing and sharing your opinions and comments!I mean, really! I'm sooo excited! 28 comments may not seem like much too many, but that is SO uberly EPIC to me! : D_ _Thanks again!~_

Me: Okay, everyone ready?

Al: Uh huh!

Me: Okay. One…two…THREE!

Me, Ed, Al, and Winry: HAPPY BIRTHDAY _VERY SWAMPEH_-CHAN!

Me: Thanks for being such an awesome reader and keeping up with this story. And you know...Just being amazing and all. That helps. So I hereby dedicate this chapter of War's Fever to you! And as an epic EdWin fan like myself, I hope with all my heart this makes you either

Go 'awwwwwww!~'

Squee like the fangirls we are

Both of the above

Me: So, yeah! I hope you have an awesomeamazingfantastic birthday, and may you enjoy many more as we all get to feel even older every year! Whoo!

Ed: She said something about me giving you a hug, Swampeh, but…Uh..Well…

Me: -glare- Come now, Ed. This is important.

Ed: …

Me: Well, everyone can go on and read now. x'D Enjoy~

Al: FullMetal-EdwardElric-Fangirl doesn't own or claim to own anything in FullMetal Alchemist!

Chapter Seven: The Letter (Part Two)

.

_Dear Winry,_

_Do you remember when we used to pass notes folded like this in English class way back when? Either of us was truly interested in the class, so we just kind of didn't pay attention…at all. It was kind of like: nouns? Who cares about some damn noun? Science has nothing to do with that!_

_It still amazes me how we never once got caught and we STILL passed the class._

…_I know this isn't really helping you. I mean, what am I supposed to say? "I'm sorry?" Come on Winry, you know that sounds just as bad._

_I really don't know if you've cried or not. But I suppose you will sometime later, even if not over me, and I'll still blame myself. I've broken a promise to you Winry. The next time you cry, it won't be because of the joy I tried to make. And I hate it._

_Your promise wasn't the only one I broke, either. I didn't get Al's body back. That is something I'll never forgive myself for. It's my fault Al is the way he is. And then I just went and got myself killed? There is no word I could use to explain the hate I'd have for myself!_

_Truthfully, I wouldn't blame you if the first thing you did if I miraculously came back to life is give me a concussion with that wrench I gave you when we were nine._

_Considering you still have it…Uh huh. Remember the one you hit me with a few days before I left? Oh yeah. That was it. My initials are on the bottom, if you haven't seen._

_But you probably knew that, didn't you?_

_Winry, I'm a fool. I didn't even say goodbye! I left and only said "I'll be back." I've just been lying and breaking promises a lot, now, haven't I? Any apologies I may offer in this letter will do no justice to all the things I wish I could've said in real life._

_I have so many regrets, you know? Al is still a suit of armor, the homunculi are still out there…And I left you, Winry…How could I ever forgive myself for that?_

_That's exactly the point: I couldn't._

"'Now, this isn't one of the smoothest things I've ever done," Winry was reading the entire letter out loud to herself, fingers trembling and voice cracking every now and then. "I'll admit, I'm not one of the most…chivalrous, love-striking men, but this is truly sad. It's corny; like something you'd see in a play…Well, here goes nothing.

"'We're both stubborn. Don't even deny it, you are and you couldn't hide it to save your life. And I'm not the most…lovey-dovey one out there…So, of course this didn't ever just come out and say itself. But wouldn't my life have been easier if THAT had happened?

"'I guess I was waiting for the right time. I wanted Al to be human, and the threats I've been dealing with vanquished. I was just waiting for the perfect moment to just come to you and say—'"

"'I love you, Winry.'"

The blonde girl's head shot up and her breath hitched. There, standing in her doorway, was none other than the tired-looking boy who wrote the letter in her hand. Still though, despite her expression, he continued reciting the letter in a soft, almost-raspy voice. "'I wish this letter never had to be sent, Winry. And I'm sorry, for all that's worth. What does an apology even count for anymore, anyway? Nothing, from my point of view. Not in this kind of circumstance.

"'With every sincere ounce of my heart…I love you, Ed.'"

The boy leaned against the door frame, looking tired, and almost…sad. His golden-eyed gaze was softly resting on her, not intent, but not unfocused, either.

Winry's hands were shaking so bad she lost her grip on the paper in her hands. It floated gently to her carpet, resting there, barely visible past the outer ring of the lamp light. Her head lowered, blonde bangs casting a shadow over the emotion-filled oceans that were her eyes. Her shoulders shook and she could only mumble, "Oh...Ed…"

Ed blinked a few times, unsure of what to do. He'd said it himself, right? He wasn't the romantic man of the century! Far from it! Even _Al _(though Ed would never admit it) was better at those kinds of things than him! He squinted to try and see her better, but then he realized it wasn't the lighting, but that his vision was going blurry. "Da-…Damn it…" He cursed under his breath, and used his left hand to stead y himself on Winry's wall. He'd planned on walking over there…But that wasn't going to happen…

Nor would going down the stairs be an option…It amazed him he'd managed going up them without passing out. He felt awful but happy all the same.

Taking in a deep breath, he tried to take it slow and keep himself from passing out right there on Winry's bedroom floor.

Only then he noticed the girl's silhouette moving through the darkness, having stepped out of the bubble of light her lamp produced. She shuffled across the carpet, eyes downcast and head down. When she reached him, her forehead bumped into his chest, nearly threatening to knock him over. She lifted a hand and gently placed it, palm-down, beside her head. "Ed…I…I…"

Then she realized how, all of a sudden, his breathing had evened out. She lifted her head to look up into…closed eyes? "Ed?"

Was he…asleep?

She took her hand off his chest and placed it on his forehead, flinching when the heat from it touched her skin. _Idiot! He's burning up! Why did he come up here with a bad fever like this?_

"Ed," She said a little loud, and noting with a smile that his eyelids slowly lifted. She took his hand and pulled him gently, but carefully stopped and balanced him when she saw him sway. Finally, with a bit more difficulty than she'd imagined, she got him onto her bed and under her sheets. She hurried to her bathroom and wet a rag, bringing it back and setting it on the boy's forehead. Brushing a stray strand of gold hair from his face, she offered his sleeping form a sweet smile. Running her thumb over his face, she noticed the tips of his mouth turn upward slightly.


End file.
